Love is stronger
by Elie.N.P
Summary: He heard a knock at his door. Mumbling, he got up from his bed to open the panel of wood, whoever was behind it wouldn't be welcomed... Anyone but her. A Draco / Hermione one-shot. Hope you'll enjoy your reading !


**This is a Draco / Hermione one-shot. **

**It's very short and may not seem to have any sense, but I hope you'll like it. Sorry if the characters are a little OOC.**

**Enjoy your reading!**

**Elie**

* * *

><p><span>Love is stronger<span>

As much as she loved him, she couldn't forgive him. It pained her, greatly, but it was above her to do it. He had betrayed her trust, he had destroyed what was precious to her, he had stolen her happiness, how could she forgive him?

Yet, he kept hoping she would understand. Time was the healer of all wounds, why wouldn't it be the same with this one? He had done something wrong, wrong, really? Was it that wrong? Was he really a traitor? Couldn't she try to understand him? Wasn't she supposed to love him? If she loved him, she'd try. Then, she didn't love him. He punched the closest surface. She didn't love him. He should have known!

How could he have done that? To steal her happiness, to condemn her to suffer, to prevent her from smiling. He was cruel. You were not cruel with the one you loved, he didn't love her. She should have known!

Why could he do? Why should he do? To forget, he should forget her, it was as simple as that. Her face would disappear from his mind, her... Could he really be so naïve? He wouldn't forget her, that was impossible for she held the first place in his heart. He was condemned to have regrets, because he had been stupid, because she might not have loved him, but he did love her, and would always do.

She thought a lot about it. What should she do? What could she do? To forget him, that was the best... No, she couldn't say that. The best thing to do would have been not to fall in love with him. Because he might not love her, but she did love him. Merlin, how stupid she was!

To fall in love with an enemy, and to say he thought he was clever. A proud Slytherin, a stupid boy. A foolish teenager who had let his heart get the upper hand. His heart... That damned thing! Why did he have to have a heart? His life would be easier if he didn't have one. Heartless, how much he dreamt he could be thus!

Heartless, she had feelings for a heartless man. Stupid girl, naïve and romantic, she might get her nose out of her books, life wasn't a story, life was cruel, life wasn't romantic. She should have known, wasn't she supposed to be clever? One of the cleverest girls of the school? She doubted it now. Wasn't she rather the stupidest?

She had abandoned him.

He had betrayed her.

She didn't love him.

He didn't love her.

How stupid they had been to fall in love. Love was a very cruel thing. Love should be forbidden. Love... Love... They missed that love. They missed their time together, they missed each other. Love was a stupid thing, but it was a stupid thing they were used to sharing, a stupid thing they were willing to share as long as they were together. Love... Shouldn't they try to have more faith in it?

Did she really not love him?

Did he really have no feeling for her?

Had their love been only a play? Had that stupid thing meant absolutely nothing?

They had faced their friends' suspicion, they had taken so many risks, everything for... nothing?

Shouldn't they try to give themselves another chance?

But he had betrayed her! And she had abandoned him!

Faith had failed them both.

Was it so important?

Heart-broken, they both were. Should they stay thus when both were well aware they could do something to make things better? Should they stay passive? Should they...

They should stop asking stupid questions, they should stop being stupid and walked in each other's arms. They should have more faith, faith wasn't only a question of time. Your faith could waver once, twice, but as long as love still existed, faith would never disappear. They needed to be more confident, to have more faith in themselves, in their feelings, their mutual feelings.

They shouldn't yield to their fear. They should fight for what they had. They should... They should do a lot of things.

She watched the sole picture of them. She had fixed it for so long that her eyes were now burning. They were not smiling, they were not even touching, but they were in love, and that was something she could tell, anyone could tell, only by watching the picture. The way their eyes met, the way their bodies were bent towards each other. They were in love, ready to embrace, to touch, to share something. They were also holding back. Because they knew. They knew their love was impossible. Poor things, poor kids torn between their sense and sensibility, poor stupid... Stupid? Once again yes. They were stupid. Stupid to think they'd be able to live if their ways were to be separated.

She looked at the picture again. One of them had to be more stupid than the other. She would be this one.

He heard a knock at his door. Mumbling, he got up from his bed to open the panel of wood, whoever was behind it wouldn't be welcomed... Anyone but her.

They were both to blame. Then there was no reason for them to suffer alone.

He hesitantly reached out for her cheek. She leant her face against the palm of his hand. He smiled, she shyly imitated him.

They might as well face their mistakes together. Wouldn't it be better for the both of them? It certainly would.

He opened his arms, she gladly hurried between them.

She would forgive him, she couldn't live without him.

**The End**


End file.
